SceeVee Special Engineering Corps
|fgcolor= |image=TheFightin'SceeVees_Cover1.jpg |imgsize=200px Imgdesc= |race1=Terran |race2= |base=Hyperion |type= |founding= |constitution= |leader=Bill "Pearly" Bousquette |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Commander Jim Raynor |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Raynor's Raiders |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} The SceeVee Special Engineering Corps was an SCV engineering division of Raynor's Raiders. Headed by Bill "Pearly" Bousquette and containing mostly older, more battle hardened men, it was organized into three groups, Tac Squads A, B and C. They were known to have an output seven to eight times higher than that of an equivalent Terran Dominion unit. History Formation and Service The SceeVee Special Engineering Corps was formed during the rebellion of Raynor's Raiders, when Jim Raynor needed a group of SCV pilots who would be able to take heat and to focus on stomach-churning engineering puzzles even under fire. He sought out Bill "Pearly" Bousquette, a man he had seen complete a welding job on a hellion while under small arms fire. Raynor initially gave Pearly the best of the young engineers the Raiders could get from Umoja Central University for his squadron, but they would often crumble under fire. After Raynor gave Pearly leave to staff the corps as he saw fit, Pearly fired all of them and hired 30 older tradesmen, from formally educated engineers, to lower educated plumbers and architects that much like himself, had hands-on experience and knew their jobs inside and out, with two out of three being veterans of both the Great War and the Brood War. With the onset of the Second Great War, the SceeVee Corps became one of the most effective engineering units in the Koprulu Sector, outperforming equal Dominion engineering corps by nearly seven times the output while working with a third of the operating budget. However, due to their advanced age, most of the corps had families back home that they had not seen for years, and the strain was beginning to get to them. One SceeVee Corpsman, Steiglitz, received a letter on the death of his oldest son, and the same day began tearing apart a newly constructed raven he was working on. Nerves began running high ever since. The Corps was tasked with making a new form of extendable bridge that could be carried via dropship, which the men claimed was impossible under the circumstances. Pearly requested that his men begin to get shore leave to see their families again, but was denied because their services were just too crucial for the Raiders to spare. The Gurdlac Job The SceeVee Special Engineering Corps were given the job to mine a mineral vein on Gurdlac, an uninhabited world rich in minerals. This was supposed to be an easy job over the course of two weeks to give the squad a rest, as there had been no signs of Dominion forces in the area. The SceVees landed and established a command center. However, as Wolfe began mining in another spot, the ground opened up underneath him and he fell. Immediately a swarm of zerglings came out; the SceeVees had tripped a zerg "tripwire," where they would lie troops in wait and attack when a base had been established. The SceeVees mounted a defense, but began to lose more of their numbers. Pearly called his men to fall back into a canyon to the northwest, and the zerglings gave up the chase. Seven men and their machines were lost in the attack. The sixteen surviving SceeVees devised a plan to use the canyons to lure the zerglings in, then activate a series of engineered traps carved from the earth itself to kill them all. Pearly lured the zerglings in, and the trap was sprung. The vast majority of the zerglings were slain, while the Corps took satisfying revenge on the survivors. The SceeVees returned to mining, and finished the job with eight hundred units of minerals, double the quota they were aiming to hit. The Return The SceeVees returned to the Hyperion. Pearly met with Jim Raynor, and offered a schedule that would allow the SceeVee Corps to get their units maintenance and the affected pilots rotated out to see their families, stating if this schedule was not accepted he would resign. Jim Raynor agreed, but gave the SceeVees a new mission, to design the retractable bridge and a series of outposts for the upcoming invasion of Char. Members Current *Sergeant Bill Bousquette (leader) *Lieutenant Chewitel Wsoro *First Welder Steiglitz *Professor Liam Griffud *Dean Mozian *Eddie Rimes *Drew Roder *Dave Warner *Blake *Cortez *Patel Deceased *Petty Officer Wolfe *Vigo Czark *Addams *Kobayashi *LeFleur *Nguyen *Wenders References Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees Accessed 2013-05-30 Category:Terran rebel groups